Nice Try, Strauss
by GoodGodHenry
Summary: Aaron Hotchner's rambling thoughts from the moment he met Prentiss until he finally kissed her. Just a one shot.


Hello Readers,

This is a one shot. It is entirely Hotchner's Point Of View. Basically his rambling thoughts from the moment Hotchner and Prentiss met and then throughout their working relationship - years and years worth.

It's what I think happened before they enter into a personal relationship.

Enjoy!

**Aaron POV **

She stood in my office with her paperwork and box of office supplies. Eager, ready to impress. We had met briefly when I was assigned to her mother, Ambassador Prentiss.

I reviewed her personnel documents and confirmed what she said, Yale graduate, ten years in FBI (Midwest). Hmm three years are blacked out. Will have to look into that.

Assigned by Strauss. Nice try!

Feeling a little guilty, I sent her back to human resources and headed to conference room for case review.

~~CM~~

Returning to the office, I was not looking forward to the stack of reports that needed to be completed tonight. This is why Haley was always upset with me. The travel was bad enough, but to stay in the office for hours when she was just 20 minutes away, waiting and hoping that I would arrive before she fell asleep.

Prentiss is sitting in my office, in the dark. Did she wait here for FOUR days?

Hmmm, Garcia informed her that we were back. Garcia must have liked her.

She overcame her nerves and spoke quickly. Her preliminary profile was spot on.

I would allow her on the team but one hint of Strauss' influence and she would be gone.

~~CM~~

I looked into the three years redacted from her employee file. Hushed whispers on joint task force with Interpol. She was more experienced that her file had indicated.

Perhaps she would rise above Strauss' desperate attempts to eliminate me.

~~CM~~

She was determined, focused and bright. Her language skills always came in handy. She hated politics, a rare breed around here.

She figured out a way to work with Gideon and she cared for Reid deeply. She was the perfect counterpart for Morgan. Sure enough, the ladies banded together. She even smoothed the way for Todd. That was unexpected.

Prentiss always managed to do the unexpected; like when she "resigned" in front of Strauss. The way she said "Ma'am" while she meant so much more. Oh, that is a memory to hold on to….

~~CM~~

It's bad enough to know the entire team is aware of my marriage breaking up. It was paralyzing getting served divorce papers in front of them. Grim faces, sad smiles, pity. Prentiss was able to keep her face blank, no judging, no pressure.

~~CM~~

Her dark brown eyes, shiny with unshed tears, were the first thing I saw. Blinking, I couldn't get my bearings. Foyet! Fuck!

Now, Emily was standing over me. Hospital. Tubes and IVs and beeping monitors. People crowding around me but she was still there. Standing off to the side, she was there, her dark dark eyes concerned.

~~CM~~

She showed up at my apartment every third day with take out. Somehow she knew I didn't eat unless she was there. She would clean up the kitchen, taking out the trash as she left.

She always knew when I had a doctor's appointment, I assume Garcia hacked the doctor's appointment calendar and kept her informed. Her timing; she arrived at my apartment right before I could call for a cab. Driving me there, sitting quietly in the waiting room and driving me home.

Just small talk. No pressure. No "How are you" or "What did the Doctor say" or worst of all "Have you heard from the Marshalls about Haley and Jack?"

She ignores the files on the dining room table. After each visit, I would find the new piece of information on Foyet on top of the files. I never saw her place them there.

My anger grew day after day without my family, my son. She brought calmness with her; and unfortunately it left with her. Leaving me alone with the anger.

~~CM~~

I dressed my son in a black suit. Why do they make black suits for children?

A funeral. For Haley. I just buried my wife (ex wife I guess). I buried the mother of my child. Jack's mother is gone and it was my fault.

The team left for a case the night of the funeral. Sean had left after three days; he texted now and then. Jessica stopped by a every day; playing with Jack, cooking, laundry.

~~CM~~

Someone had signed me up for milk service. A cooler appeared in front of our door, and each Thursday, it was filled with a gallon of low fat milk, a half gallon of chocolate milk, a quart of half and half and a carton of eggs. After weeks of deliveries and no invoices, I called the company. Emily's name was on the account.

~~CM~~

I returned to work, Jess caring for Jack when I was away. Filling the role of her sister.

Cases, paperwork, travel, paperwork. Emily's presence was strong, calm, and silent. Her eyes always trained on me; her face blank. I wanted to say thanks. Thank you for caring for Jack and I from a distance. Thank you for making it easy to accept this gift. Gestures from Emily came without strings attached.

~~CM~~

I knew she had not been herself for awhile but she was more erratic and edgy after I asked her to call her Interpol connections. Tension with Morgan and Garcia. Mothering Reid. Something was not right and now she was gone.

Emily Prentiss, Lauren Reynolds. Who was this woman? She was stronger and more capable than I could have ever imagined.

She left her life behind and went on her own after Doyle.

The gimmel ring concerned me. This wasn't a typical undercover covert operation. She loved him. Doyle loved her.

Surveillance video showed a warrior going into battle; to fight for us, her team, her family.

They found her, barely alive. Doyle was in the wind and Emily would remain in danger until he was dead.

I had to save her. I had ensure she stayed alive. I had to make the call and end the life of Emily Prentiss.

~~CM~~

I was in Pakistan when I got the call. Morgan's information left me feeling conflicted. Elated that Emily would be back and terrified of losing her again. Losing her to Doyle. Or losing Declan; that would ensure we would permanently ensure lose Emily.

"Hotch, I am boarding now. You will need to let them know." Her voice was the same. Feminine and strong. God, I needed to get out of this desert.

I was back stateside and I slipped right back into Unit Chief mode asking the team to sit down as I had to break the news. Admit my betrayal of my team, my family. I had taken Emily away from them.

Anger, shock, sadness, happiness.

Then she entered the room. My breath caught in my chest.

Before, Emily had alabaster skin with raven black hair. She was always pretty in her signature look, simple tank top with nicely cut suit. She was all woman, all Prentiss.

Now, now she was elegant with a golden hue to her skin. Her hair was lighter, amber and brown. She looked older, more refined. How could she have gotten more beautiful? This new Emily was just breathtaking.

Fierce and beautiful.

~~CM~~

The hearing was brutal. I relied on my prosecutor tricks but I don't think it is going well. The director is beyond listening. He wants to question Emily alone. I stayed behind a little longer than was needed, only leaving after he cleared his throat.

Waiting with the team is tense. They look dejected.

Strauss announces Emily's words were the only thing that saved our team; asking her to return to the BAU. I shouldn't have been surprised when Emily asked for more time; she had a new life. But I was upset at her reaction. How could she consider going anywhere else. She belongs with me. The team, she belonged with this team.

Instant relief. She wanted to be back. She was back.

~~CM~~

Emily came into my office to get her credentials and gun. I had kept them in a locked drawer for eight months now.

I stared into her eyes as I handed them to her. She leaned forward to take them. I leaned forward and kissed her. I kissed her again despite the open door and blinds. Her arms came up and wrapped around me, her credentials brushed against the back of my head as her other hand, the one holding the gun, caressed my back.

I kissed her hard and tried to ignore the team clapping and hollering in the doorway.

Walking her backward to the door, I pulled away just long enough to slam it shut. She pulled me back in for another kiss.

~~CM~~


End file.
